FLOW CYTOMETRY SHARED RESOURCE: PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Quantitative cytology as facilitated by flow cytometry is an essential tool of cancer researchers. The objective of the Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FCSR) is, therefore, to provide cost-effective and state-of-the-art cell analysis and cell sorting instrumentation and services in support of the basic, translational, and clinical cancer research activities of Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU) Massey Cancer Center (MCC) members and the MCC research programs. The FCSR additionally provides instrumentation and services in support of surface plasmon resonance (SPR), a sensitive method for the label-free determination of the selectivity and affinity of interactions between diverse biological molecules. The FCSR supports this mission by maintaining 6 major instruments?2 advanced multi-laser cell sorters, 2 multi-laser cell analyzers, an advanced imaging cytometer, and a dual-channel SPR instrument. The resource is directed by Daniel Conrad, PhD, and is supported by 2 FTEs. The resource director and/or staff support MCC programmatic science by providing: consultative services for experimental design and data interpretation; education to certify end-users in the use of the equipment; operator-assisted cell sorting, cell analysis, and SPR; method development; and instrument maintenance. All FCSR services are located in a single central location within easy walking distance of MCC. The FCSR is a jointly managed (MCC and VCU) resource, and standard hours for the facility are 8 AM until 6 PM, Monday through Friday. Trained and certified users have access to the facility 24 hours per day, 7 days per week. Equipment time and technician-assisted activities are tracked and charged back. The services provided by the FCSR add significant value for MCC-member research, as the nature of these services (often involving live cells) requires that they be available locally, and they would in any case be cost prohibitive if sourced from a commercial provider. The work supported by the FCSR continues to have a positive impact on cancer research by allowing MCC members to pursue their research objectives in a cost-effective and efficient manner. Indeed, in CY2015 FCSR supported the research of 38 MCC members (representing 58% of the total user base). MCC-member usage came from representatives of all 4 MCC research programs.